


Void

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost death, Attack, Blood, Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You're almost killed by Void Stiles when used as bait





	Void

"Stiles..." You say as you walk backward from him. You knew he was there...somewhere beneath the Nogitsune.

"He's gone!" The Void yells as he steps toward you. You had never seen so much evil and murder in someone's eyes.

This wasn't the plan. This was never plan. This is exactly why Stiles comes up with the plan and Scott keeps an optimistic point of view on the plan. Had Stiles been, well, not possessed, he would have been able to come up with a better plan that that didn't involve using you as bait. Even using Lydia would have been a better idea but you're just a human. A human who doesn't stand a chance against a thousand-year-old demon.

You dart down the hallway of the dimmed school and hear his footsteps fade into the distance. You get to the history classroom and hide under the desk. Stiles is inside the Nogitsune somewhere that's why you're the bait. You know that, no matter how idiotic it sounds. The pack is using all of their hope to just pull the Nogitsune out of Stiles by giving him the strength to come forward. Maybe if you were put in enough danger of being killed, Stiles would be strong enough to take over. But, that's only a maybe and Scott should have been in the school already. You were alone far too long.

"Come on, Scott. Answer the fucking phone." You say as you hold your phone to your ear and listen to the phone ring.

"Come out come out, wherever you are." For the first time, the Void's voice filled the room and sent waves of terror down your spine.

You hear Scott on the other line calling your name, but you put your hand over your mouth, trying to hide your fear.

"I know you're in here, y/n. You can't hide from me." He sing-songs, only making your skin crawl.

"Y/n....y/n. We're coming. Just. Try and stay hidden." Scott says with a hint of panic and hangs up. You assume he must have heard the Void's voice.

"Found ya!" The Void yanks you from under the desk by your hoodie, nearly choking you. You were a bit shorter than Stiles, so he was able to hold you in the air by your collar with no problem. "You thought you could hide from me!" He gives a sinister laugh and throws you into a few school desks.

You hit your head and blood starts gushing onto the floor. Before you could even try and get up again, he came to you and started choking you. You grip his hands and claw but it was no use, you were defenseless. Your vision starts to blur as your arms become weak. You were ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. Your body wanted you to just give in. He was far too strong for you and the claw marks you were leaving were doing absolutely nothing. Nothing affected him. Nothing besides Scott growling as he stormed through the door. As soon as you caught a glimpse of the red eyes, the Void's hands gripped tighter and you were out.

"Hey..." Scott says as you wake up in a hospital bed.

"Hey..." You say as you look around, not completely sure what had happened.

"Thought you were a goner for awhile there." Scott shakes his head as he takes a deep breath, walking the short distance to your bedside.

"What exactly happened?" Your voice and throat are scratchy. You wrap your fingers around your throat as if to be soothing it but two large bruises in the shape of hands cover your skin.

"We got held up outside the school. We fought them off as quick as possible. When I got to the classroom, he was standing above you, strangling you." Scott's eyes are etched with disappointment and discouragement. The pack was seemingly becoming hopeless at being able to save Stiles from the Nogitsune.

"Right." You nod, your hand not moving from your purple throat. "Is...ya know? Stiles...Stiles?"

"Yeah." Scott nods but only once. "I don't know how long though."

"Is he here?"

"Right outside." Scott nods again and you look to him with glossed eyes. "You want me to get him?"

"Please?"

"I'm staying in the room though. We can't risk the Nogitsune coming through again and finishing you off." Scott's voice has never sounded more defeated and it broke your heart.

It was his plan that nearly got you killed. It was his best friend, your boyfriend, that almost did the killing. It's his best friend that's being possessed and it's looking like there's not many options for bringing him back all the way. Scott might be a true alpha but he's horrendously defeated.

Stiles and scott walk back in the room but Scott takes a seat in one of the chairs by the door so he can give you and Stiles as much privacy as the room would allow. Stiles rubs his hand over his knuckles, with his eyes plastered on the bruise you'd finally stopped touching.

"How are you feeling?" You ask, looking him over once he's leaning against your bed.

"I should be asking you that." His eyes glance up to your but fall back on your bruise.

"It doesn't hurt." You shake your head and put a hand on top of his, stopping the rubbing.

"Looks like it does." Guilt drenched his eyes with every word.

"It doesn't. Don't worry about it." You shake your head and pull on his hands to invite him to sit beside you.

"How are you okay?" Stiles pulls away and squints his sorrow-filled eyes at you. "I almost killed you and you're acting like it's nothing."

"Because it wasn't you." You defend with the quick rise of your brows.

He lets out an exasperated sigh as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "I remember it. I saw it all happening. I did it."

You look to Scott who's sitting with a hung head, unable to not eavesdrop on your conversation.He was mixed with Stiles and you. He felt for you but he felt for Stiles. None of it made sense and none of it was fair. Everything that was happening with Stiles was affecting the entire pack in such a detrimental way.

"It's not your fault." You try your hardest to reassure him. "It's not, Stiles."

"I'm really sorry, y/n." Stiles rubs his nose as small tears leak from the corner of his eyes. "You, uh, you just stay here, okay?" Stiles steps forward and places a hesitant hand on yours. "You just gotta promise me that you're gonna let Scott do this, okay?" Stiles sniffles, not daring to look at your eyes.

"I'm not gonna stand by and-"

"Promise me." Stiles cuts you off and makes eyes contact, his eyes already bloodshot.

You took a look at Scott as if asking for his input. He looked between you and Stiles and was speechless, clueless, almost completely down-and-out. But, he finally nodded to you, agreeing with what Stiles was saying. It wasn't an overprotective nod that Scott did when he wanted people to keep to themselves. It was a nod that said he'd handle Stiles so you wouldn't have to, if that's what it came down to. But, what Stiles didn't know was that the pack wouldn't let it get to that point. So, you agreed.

"I promise." You meet his amber eyes as tears swell behind your eyes.

"Thank you." He nods and places the softest kiss on your forehead, lingering as if that were the last one he'd ever be able to give you. "I'm so sorry." He taps your hand before walking away from your bed, heading towards the door.

"You're gonna go?" Your voice cracks with the question.

"Yeah." Stiles chokes out before leaving you alone in the dimmed, blue room with Scott.


End file.
